


Candy Dish

by CottenCandy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Government Experimentation, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Sexual Humor, Slow To Update, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Violence, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottenCandy/pseuds/CottenCandy
Summary: "I’m like hard candy, I can hurt if you don’t chow me right,”FILE NAME: CANDYName: (redacted) (redacted)Codename: CandyAge: 19Sex: FemaleOBJECTIVE: befriend AutoBot human children and infilltrate AutoBot baseOBJECTIVE STATUS: Failed
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I just felt like writing it.

* * *

“I told you I don’t know!” The old man had tears running down his cheeks, the faint traces of blood from the head wound mixing in. The Businessman was currently tied to his office chair. And across from him, Sitting on his desk with her foot on the chair between his legs, was a tall young woman with king black hair and cold calculating eyes. She was dressed in a black mini dress with matching black stilettos, her dark smoky eyes and red lipstick making her a target for any straight man. The young woman had her elbow resting on her knee as she examined her gun with disinterest.

“Yeah I got that bit, but here’s the thing,” she stood up from the desk, slamming the chair against the wall with a push of her foot.

“I don’t believe you,” she cocked the gun and aimed it at his bald head. The man began to stutter, fear blatant in his blue eyes. Her head was starting the ache from his wailing as she pressed her finger next to the trigger. But it was his lucky day when her phone rang. Groaning, the young woman knelt down to dig through her purse. Grabbing the distracting device, she noticed the caller ID. Rolling her dark eyes, she answers and brings it to her ear.

“What? I’m in the middle of something?” “Your being taken off this assignment,”

“What? But I literally have him right here in front of me!” The young woman gestured with the gun as she voiced her irritation to her handler, his gruff voice not helping her aching head.

“He is no longer your priority, there is something else we need your attention on,” the lady signed, looking down at the weeping man. Taking her finger off the trigger, she rests the gun beside her head.

“What is it?”

“You are aware of Project AutoBot, yes?” Of course she was, almost everyone with a government badge knew.

“Yeah, and?”

“The Pentagon wants you to go undercover as a student so you can befriend the Autobots human companions and make sure the AutoBots are truly on our side,” the lady rolled her eyes, tapping the gun to her head as she thought.

“Fine, what’s gonna happen to this guy?” She looked the bald man up and down as she waited for an answer.

“Get rid of him,” she smiled, pressing the gun to the man's forehead.

“Yes sir,”

_**BANG** _


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy’s idea of undercover does not involve getting hit on and shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is high key short, I wrote this during exams!  
> -Candy

“I already fucking hate this,” The red head mumbled as she shovered her car door open, grabbing her bag as she slipped out of the cherry red sports car. Not even a second after she closes the door, someone whistles. 

“Pretty car and a pretty girl, my lucky day,” The voice was male, a teenager and overy cocky. Turning the red head was faced with a teenage long haired ginger, he was leaning against a black sports car with tacky flames painted on it. She forced a smile onto her face with little effort. 

“Thanks, I’m new here, Candy Manchester,” the boys eyes raked over Candy’s body, she resisted the urge to punch him when his eyes lingered on her top. The black long sleeves crop top was rather low cut. 

“I’m Vince, maybe I can, show you around town,” he pushed off his car and walked to stand in front of her. She faked a look of consideration before replying, 

“Sorry, but you're not my type,” swinging her bag over her shoulder, Candy walked away from the boy and up the entrance steps. She could only imagine Vince’s face as she walked away. 

  
  
  


In hindsight, Candy knew there was only so much she could do at a highschool. But that didn’t stop the feeling of overwhelming boredom as she sat in history, the teacher wasn’t even trying to make it interesting. Looking down again at her phone, it was placed in her lap under the desk. She had texted her handler in search for either information or at least a joke, but alas there was nothing yet. 

“She’s so boring right?” Candy’s head shots up and to the side where the voice came from. It was a black haired asain girl with pink streaks, Miko Nakadia. One of the Autobots' human friends, how had she not noticed her. Candy furrowed her brow before quietly responding. 

“Yeah, she’s not even trying to make it interesting,” Candy smirked as Miko tried stifling her laugh, maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard as she first thought. 

  
  


Or not. Candy’s eye twitched as she watched the three friends talking, her original plan was to befriend the two teens and preteen but that didn’t prove to be a good idea. You see, after Candy met Miko, she then met the other two at lunch where they mentioned a ‘science fiction club’. Candy said she would want to see what it was all about and then the table went silent and the three now avoid her. 

Pulling out her phone, she calls her handler. And to her luck he finally answers. 

_ “Aren’t you on assignment right now? Did something happen?”  _

“No, but I have made contact with the human children but-“ 

_ “But? What do you be ‘but’? Please tell me you did punch one of them!”  _ Candy looked at the phone with an offended expression. 

“No, I didn’t punch one of them! I just said the wrong thing and now they're avoiding me! I have an idea but I need to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,” there was a moment of silence, 

_ “The leader is said to be out scouting in a forest near the edge of the city, but you didn’t hear it from me! And it's best you throw this phone away,”  _ Candy smiled,

“Aye aye captain,” Candy hung up before walking away from the school, swiftly dropping her phone into a street bin. 

  
  


“Won't be able to avoid me for long,” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!! Sorry this was short it’ll get longer and hopefully better!   
> Feed back is LOVED and WANTED!!
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night!  
> -candy


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm so fucking screwed,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its still kinda short   
> -honey

  
  


Candy followed the GPS her handler had sent her, it was pointing her straight toward a clearing and mountain. A snare pulled at the redheads face as she walked, it had been two hours and still no sign of the cybertronian. 

A loud blast suddenly rang in her ears, 

“Or not,” Candy slowly walked between trees as she neared the clearing. She knew cybertronians existed and were on this planet, but actually seeing them was mildly disconcerting. A red and blue cybertronian was fighting and killing off other much smaller dark purple ones, from the description of the AutoBot leader she was given, Candy could only assume he was Optimus Prime. Hiding behind a tree she watched, watched until the fighting was almost done. 

_‘Have to act scared for my life’_ she thought to herself, but once one of the smaller cybernoniand saw her and went to reach for her. Candy knew she wasn't gonna do much acting, all she had to do was let her emotions show. Even if those emotions are mainly going to be irritation and annoyance. 

“Oh shit!” Candy shouted as she was grabbed off the ground and a blaster was pointed at her body. 

“Stand down or I shoot the organic!” Optimus whirled around as the smaller bot threatened her, forcing her herself into a fake mask of fear as she waited for the primes reaction. 

Optimus put away from blasters and raised his hands slightly, 

“Do not harm the human, she has nothing to do with this!” 

_‘Is this bitch really trying to reason with him?’_ Candy thought bitterly as she gripped the metal digits, her trigger finger itchy for the gun in her boot. 

There was a tense moment of silence before the cybertronian holding her spoke into what she could only assume was his com link. 

“Yes lord Megatron!” He said before throwing Candy at Optimus! 

The redhead did her damndest to not scream as she flew through the air, she snapped her eyes shut as she felt herself falling. But her dark eyes snapped open when she landed on a large metal hand. Gulping slightly, Candy turned to look up at the AutoBot leader. She was currently sitting in the middle of his palm, his flat metal digits slightly curled around her. 

_ ‘I really fucking hope this doesn’t awake something in my sick ass mind’  _

“Uh hi?” Candy waved up at the bot awkwardly, 

“Greetings,” Optimus nodded down at her. The silence that followed was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“So um, how are you?” 

‘I’m gonna shoot myself if he doesn’t say something soon’ 

“I am well but the more important question is if you are?” Candy stumbled for words, 

“Physically or mentally?” She laughed nervously. Optimus tilted his head slightly, “it was a joke sorry, um I’m fine yeah but who-what are you?” Candy knew what he was but much like her other assignments, she had to act a little ditsy. She kinda tuned out his speech about the war and where they were from, opting instead to look over his frame. He had a nice build, Candy wouldn’t mind staring for long periods of time. 

“And what might your name be?”

“Huh oh! My names Candy, Candy Manchester,” Candy faked a nervous smile as she spoke. A small smile landed on Optimus’ faceplates, 

“I am Optimus prime, might I ask what you were doing all the way out here?” 

‘Shit’ Candy didn’t think about that, blinking rapidly for a moment she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Well um it’s kinda embarrassing, I’m new to jasper and this guy said he’d show me around and he just dumped me out here instead,” ‘perfect!’ Candy forged a sad smile as she shrugged. Optimus sighed softly as brought his other servo to cup them, bringing her closer to his faceplates. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, I’ve heard from other human children that some of your specie can be,  _ unwelcoming _ ,” Optimus clearly didn’t like talking down on other,

_‘that was a nice way of saying an ass but ok’_ Candy thought as she nodded her head with a weak smile. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the redhead stood up. 

“Well I should probably start walking back to city before it gets to dark,” she said brushing off her pants and running a hand through her hair. Optimus’s optic ridges narrowed, 

“I can not with good conscience allow you to travel by yourself when the decepticons know you are associated with me,” ‘bingo’ 

“So? You can’t watch me 24/7,” Candy said placing her hands on her hips, yelping when she was suddenly lowered to the ground. 

“I will company you to and from your home, school and base, if I am not around you will go with one of the others,” Candy faked an exhausted sigh and nodded, next thing she knew Optimus had transformed and opened his passenger door to her. 

“Umm, I don’t know how tinted your windows are but, a semi-truck driving around with no driver is not  _ normal _ ,” 

Candy said as she climbed into his cab, leaning forward on his dashboard as she waited for his response. She smirked and raised a brow at his silence, but swore quite loudly when the sudden figure of an adult in his 20s materialized in the driver's seat. He had short dark brown hair, a flannel unbuttoned over a black shirt and blue jeans tucked into boots. And muscles. 

_‘Fuck’_ Candy knew for a fact that being sexually attracted to the AutoBot leader wasn’t part of her job. 

Her face began to heat up as she fared at him, 

“Uhhhhhh that works,” 

_ ‘I’m so fucking screwed’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!   
> Feed back is LOVED and WANTED!!!  
> have a good day/night!  
> -Honey


	4. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so screwed,”

  
  


Candy followed the GPS her handler had sent her, it was pointing her straight toward a clearing and mountain. A snare pulled at the redheads face as she walked, it had been two hours and still no sign of the cybertronian. 

A loud blast suddenly rang in her ears, 

“Or not,” Candy slowly walked between trees as she neared the clearing. She knew cybertronians existed and were on this planet, but actually seeing them was mildly disconcerting. A red and blue cybertronian was fighting and killing off other much smaller dark purple ones, from the description of the AutoBot leader she was given, Candy could only assume he was Optimus Prime. Hiding behind a tree she watched, watched until the fighting was almost done. 

‘ _Have to act scared for my life_ ’ she thought to herself, but once one of the smaller cybernoniand saw her and went to reach for her. Candy knew she wasn't gonna do much acting, all she had to do was let her emotions show. Even if those emotions are mainly going to be irritation and annoyance. 

“Oh shit!” Candy shouted as she was grabbed off the ground and a blaster was pointed at her body. 

“Stand down or I shoot the organic!” Optimus whirled around as the smaller bot threatened her, forcing her herself into a fake mask of fear as she waited for the primes reaction. 

Optimus put away from blasters and raised his hands slightly, 

“Do not harm the human, she has nothing to do with this!” 

‘ _Is this bitch really trying to reason with him?_ ’ Candy thought bitterly as she gripped the metal digits, her trigger finger itchy for the gun in her boot. 

There was a tense moment of silence before the cybertronian holding her spoke into what she could only assume was his com link. 

“Yes lord Megatron!” He said before throwing Candy at Optimus! 

The redhead did her damndest to not scream as she flew through the air, she snapped her eyes shut as she felt herself falling. But her dark eyes snapped open when she landed on a large metal hand. Gulping slightly, Candy turned to look up at the AutoBot leader. She was currently sitting in the middle of his palm, his flat metal digits slightly curled around her. 

‘ _I really fucking hope this doesn’t awake something in my sick ass mind_ ’ 

“Uh hi?” Candy waved up at the bot awkwardly, 

“Greetings,” Optimus nodded down at her. The silence that followed was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“So um, how are you?” 

‘I’m gonna shoot myself if he doesn’t say something soon’ 

“I am well but the more important question is if you are?” Candy stumbled for words, 

“Physically or mentally?” She laughed nervously. Optimus tilted his head slightly, “it was a joke sorry, um I’m fine yeah but who-what are you?” Candy knew what he was but much like her other assignments, she had to act a little ditsy. She kinda tuned out his speech about the war and where they were from, opting instead to look over his frame. He had a nice build, Candy wouldn’t mind staring for long periods of time. 

“And what might your name be?”

“Huh oh! My names Candy, Candy Manchester,” Candy faked a nervous smile as she spoke. A small smile landed on Optimus’ faceplates, 

“I am Optimus prime, might I ask what you were doing all the way out here?” 

‘ _Shit_ ’ Candy didn’t think about that, blinking rapidly for a moment she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Well um it’s kinda embarrassing, I’m new to jasper and this guy said he’d show me around and he just dumped me out here instead,” ‘perfect!’ Candy forged a sad smile as she shrugged. Optimus sighed softly as brought his other servo to cup them, bringing her closer to his faceplates. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, I’ve heard from other human children that some of your specie can be, _unwelcoming_ ,” Optimus clearly didn’t like talking down on other,

_‘that was a nice way of saying an ass but ok_ ’ Candy thought as she nodded her head with a weak smile. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the redhead stood up. 

“Well I should probably start walking back to city before it gets to dark,” she said brushing off her pants and running a hand through her hair. Optimus’s optic ridges narrowed, 

“I can not with good conscience allow you to travel by yourself when the decepticons know you are associated with me,” ‘bingo’ 

“So? You can’t watch me 24/7,” Candy said placing her hands on her hips, yelping when she was suddenly lowered to the ground. 

“I will company you to and from your home, school and base, if I am not around you will go with one of the others,” Candy faked an exhausted sigh and nodded, next thing she knew Optimus had transformed and opened his passenger door to her. 

“Umm, I don’t know how tinted your windows are but, a semi-truck driving around with no driver is not _normal_ ,” 

Candy said as she climbed into his cab, leaning forward on his dashboard as she waited for his response. She smirked and raised a brow at his silence, but swore quite loudly when the sudden figure of an adult in his 20s materialized in the driver's seat. He had short dark brown hair, a flannel unbuttoned over a black shirt and blue jeans tucked into boots. And muscles. 

‘ _Fuck’_ Candy knew for a fact that being sexually attracted to the AutoBot leader wasn’t part of her job. 

Her face began to heat up as she fared at him, 

“Uhhhhhh that works,” 

‘I’m so fucking screwed’ 

* * *

  
  


**_HONK_ **

“what the fuck?” Candy groaned as she looked up from her pillow, turning over to look at her clock. “7 AM? Are you fucking with me?” Begrudgingly, the red head got up and made her way down the stairs to the grunt door. Her messy hair was tried into a bun, an old black sweater hanging off her shoulders. Opening the door she leaned out of the door way, glaring down the red and blue semi. 

“Give me a minute!” Slamming the door, Candy trudged back up for her room. Quickly putting on some makeup and getting dressed into a tight red dress and leather jacket. The dress reached use above her knees, leaving a good section of skin before her black knee high heels covered the rest. She didn’t bother curling her hair and just let it be. 

Snatching her bag off the counter, Candy was out the door and walking down the driveway. Making her way around to Optimus’ driver side and hoping into his cab. 

“good morning,” Candy sang as she put her bang next to her feet, leaning back into the seat as she stared at the radio. 

“Good morning to you as well Candy,” Optimus finally said as he pulled out of her driveway, driving in the direction of the high school. Candy stared out the window, watching the passing buildings as she lazily traced the auto bot symbol on Optimus’ steering wheel. He didn’t say anything, but if the quiet sound of his fans and heated cab told Candy anything. It was that she could possibly quicken the pace of this relationship another way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY!! Still kinda short but yeah.  
> Feed back is WANTED and LOVED!!  
> Have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -honey


End file.
